Getting Danny Shot
by SlowMovingTime
Summary: Danny gets shot, again.  Not totally explicit violence, but some.  Slash


(Author's Note)

This is not the one-shot I am working on. This is..the result of a rather angsty day. Try not to hate me for the Danny whumpage. I'm also sorry for some comical lines in this, if there are any. I have an odd sense of humor, especially when writing dramatic things. Actually, I'm pretty sure I fail at dramatic fics.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hawaii Five-0 or every episode would reflect the feelings of a teenage fangirl.

* * *

Steve was kneeling in a pool of blood. Not his own, but his partner's. He held Danny's head on his lap, waiting for the medics to show. He had been stupid, once again, and had let his ego get in the way of doing the job.

They had been trailing a thief who had recently turned to attempted murder. The thief would break into houses when the occupants were away; but recently he had upped his game, going in when people were home. He also had started packing heat.

A few hours ago, Steve and Danny had been called to a house in the suburbs. The owners of the house had holed themselves in their room, the husband armed with a gun. When Steve and Danny got there, the thief had the husband on his knees, begging for his life.

The man's wife was sitting on the ground, crying and praying for mercy. The thief, Leroy Fields, just smiled and shot the man in the head, blood spraying on the walls and wife. She screamed, got up, and threw herself at Fields, messing up the clear shot Steve once had.

Fields got a hold of the woman, threw her to the ground, and shot her in the chest, only blinking as he pulled the trigger. She let out a cry, and lay still. 'He really is a sociopath,' Steve thought, taking a shot.

His bullet hit Fields, but it was a flesh wound that only succeeded in making the man angrier. Steve decided it was time to try and negotiate. He knew this would probably fail, but he should at least try and give Danny a clear shot to take the man out.

"Alright Fields, calm down. You've already killed two people. You really want to kill more? You know you're gonna get life in prison now, or die. If you give up, we might be able to get you a lighter sentence." Steve highly doubted there would be a lighter sentence for such a man, but lying might get Fields to give up.

Fields laughed. "You think I care if I go to jail? I'm planning on dying and taking people with me. I kinda like the looks of your partner..I bet he would look good in blood red." He laughed again, and held up the gun, pulling the trigger before Steve could answer.

Steve pulled his own trigger, firing 4 bullets into the man before dropping the gun and turning to Danny. His partner had fallen to the ground, blood gushing from a wound in his stomach.

"Shit!" Steve exclaimed, pulling his cell phone from his pocket, dialing 911, and yelling the house address before hanging up. He pulled off his shirt, and balled it up, attempting to stanch the blood. He heard a laugh and looked down at Danny. "Never gonna pass up a chance to show off your chest, are you?" Danny asked, coughing and spitting blood on his shirt.

"You know it," Steve answered, willing the ambulance to hurry up and get here. Danny laughed.

"Steve, promise me," he paused, coughing again. "Promise me you'll watch out for Grace if I die. Promise me you'll beat up Stan if he does something out of line." Danny fixed Steve with a stare.

Steve nodded. "I promise, but nothing will happen to you, alright?" There were a few moments silence then, "Danny, I'm sorry. I am so sorry. This is what? The second time you've gotten shot because of me?"

Danny smiled. "I don't bother counting. Figured it would depress me too much to know how many times you've put my life on the line."

Steve looked up, finally hearing the distant sirens. He looked back to Danny whose eyes were closing. "Danny, come on! Stay with me! You'll be fine. Just hold on for a little bit longer."

Danny's eyes opened again, slowly but surely. "Steve, if I don't make it, I love you. You know that, right?"

Steve swallowed hard, unashamed by the tears that were threatening to fall. "I know you love me, Danny. You're like my brother, alright? Nothing could ever change that."

To his surprise, Danny laughed. "If you were my brother, I would be disgusted with myself for feeling the way I do about you." He laughed again.

Steve blinked. "What? What are you saying?" His mind was trying to process what Danny was saying, but he kept getting a message back saying 'Does not compute.'

Danny glared at him. "What do you think I'm trying to say? You know, I knew you were stupid, but not this stupid. I think I may need to spell it out for you."

A smile broke out on Steve's face. The ambulances had finally gotten here. "You know, I think you're fine. And I'm still not sure what you're trying to say. You love me, or something like that?"

"Yes, I love you. Not in a brotherly way, either. Brothers should never do what I want to do with you," Danny said, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't care if I sound stupid either. Knocking at death's door and having him say to come back later is a life-changing experience."

"So you agree that you're okay?" Steve asked, looking up at the paramedics who had come through the door.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm okay. Come with me to the hospital?" He hoped Steve would say yes.

"Yeah, I'll come. I'm the one who got you shot anyway." Steve smiled, stood up, and let the paramedics do their job.


End file.
